Just A Dream
by Shadows of the Lonely
Summary: DESTIEL. Things turn for the worst after Sam and Dean witness Castiel get killed. They return to their motel and both are at a loss as to what to do. The morning after, Sam checks on Dean and notices that things are out of place. Why does Sam bring up stuff that happened years ago? And why is he the only one who remembers what happened last night and the past 10 years? R&R plz!
1. Goodbye

**Just A Dream**

Chapter 1: Goodbye

Dean couldn't believe it. He was in shock. Him and Sam. Even after Sam snapped out of it and tried to drag Dean away, Dean wouldn't move. He couldn't. Witnessing what he just did, there was no way.

Castiel, this brave heroic angel of the Lord, just sacrificed himself to save Dean and his brother once again. But this time was different. It even had a different atmosphere.

Dean remembered trying to get Sam and Castiel out of the tumbling down warehouse. Abaddon was there, the cause of all the trouble. It was supposed to be a trap for her, but things went wrong. Way wrong.

Abaddon started chanting some spell and before they knew it, the building was caving in. Things were flying everywhere, and the floor started forming huge cracks. Dean rushed to grab Sam and practically throw him out a window when they found all the doors locked shut. Next, he had to find Castiel.

It wasn't too hard to locate the angel; he was running straight towards Dean. Dean let him go through the window first, then he jumped through.

They landed on the grass, Sam helping them back and running away from the building that now got engulfed by flames. They were half way there to the Impala when they heard Abaddon laughing.

"You can never stop me!" she said as she laughed one of those evil laughs. Demons emerged from behind Abaddon, stopping at her side. There were ten of them and Dean was pretty sure they wouldn't be able to get them all.

"Let's face it," Abaddon had said, "you don't stand a chance. Just give him to us. That's all I'm asking for."

Dean was about to retaliate when Castiel stopped him. The angel turned to address the two brothers. "She won't stop looking for me, no matter where we go." Sam knew where this was going. Dean looked like he understood, but Sam knew that he didn't want to believe it. "I don't want to be the cause of to why you two get hurt. I want the both of you to stay safe."

Dean started shaking his head. "Cas, no. We can fight this."

"No, Dean. We can't make it through this. It's too late. I want you two to get in the car and drive away as fast as you possibly can. I have to do this alone. It's the only way."

Both brothers were fighting to hold back tears. Slowly, Dean nodded his head. He stepped forward and grabbed Castiel into a tight hug. A tear slipped down his face.

Dean pulled back and turned away from Castiel, wiping the tear track away. Sam and Cas stared at each other for a moment and briefly hugged. When they pulled back, they gave each other one last head nod.

Abaddon stood there, in a careless position, rolling her eyes at the scene. She straightened herself up when she saw Castiel walking towards her.

"Finally," she muttered. Castiel stood in front of her with his head hanging down. Abaddon ordered the demon closet to her to tie Castiel's hands together as she saw the brothers getting into that black car of theirs.

"Hey, Dean!" Dean, already sitting in the Impala with his door opened, looked through Sam's passenger window to face Abaddon. "I can't guarantee that I'll take care of your boyfriend. You know what I really want from you."

Dean leaned over Sam to yell out his open window, "No I don't, bitch!"

"Ah," Abaddon says, tilting her head, "that's no way to talk to a lady."

"Trust me, you ain't no lady."

Abaddon grew an evil smile on her face. "You're right." Looking at Castiel, Abaddon addressed her minions. "Kill the angel." Then she walked back into the burning building, laughing all the way.

Sam and Dean watched in horror as the demons attacked Cas. He was defenseless because he had his hands tied up moments before.

"NO!" Dean yelled as he jumped out of his seat and around the Impala. Sam had opened up his car door and ran after Dean. Sam knew it was too late to save Castiel, especially those demons that had started coming their way. They had nothing on them to protect themselves, so Sam knew he had to get the both of them out.

When Sam finally caught Dean, he body shoved him back into the Impala. Holding him tightly by the arms, Sam said to Dean, "We have to get out of here! Dean, come on! It's too late, we can't save him. I'm sorry, Dean, but we have to leave now!" Dean was shaking violently in Sam's arms. Sam was using all his will power to try not to cry. Which he did a banged up job. Tears were running down his face as tried to reason with his brother.

Moments later, Sam ended up pushing Dean into the passenger seat. Locking and closing the door, Sam made his way into the drivers seat. He slammed the door and started the car. He drove like a mad man, racing down the streets. When they finally reached the back roads, Sam slowed the car down a bit. Taking the dare to see how his brother was doing, Sam stole a glance at Dean.

He had tears streaming down his face, his eyes were all puffy, his lips quivering, and he couldn't control his breathing. Sam looked back to the road. He never seen his brother like this. Ever.

Soon the road became a blur. Sam was brewing up tears as well. He pulled over so they wouldn't end up in a car crash. He rubbed at his eyes but no matter how many times he done it, the tears just kept on coming.

They made it back to the motel in one piece. Dean had immediately locked himself in the bathroom. Sam laid down on his bed. He didn't know what to do or what to think. Everything just seemed to happen so quick. It's like one moment they were all just sitting down and talking about bringing down Abaddon and the next they had witnessed their best friend die. Sam shook his head. If he's taking it this bad, he can hardly imagine the pain that Dean must be going through.

* * *

><p>As soon as he stepped foot inside the motel, Dean rushed off to the bathroom and locked himself inside there. Dean sank to the bottom of the floor. He never wanted to get out. It was surprisingly cold in there and Dean wanted to freeze. He actually wanted to suffer. It was his fault for Castiel's death. He was the reason why Cas was dead.<p>

Dean rested his forehead on his knees and covered up his face. Images of Castiel getting beat flooded his mind...


	2. Back In Time?

Chapter 2: Back In Time?

Sam slowly got up the next morning. He rubbed at his eyes, looked around the room, and noticed he was the only one in there.

Where's Dean?

Sam sat at the edge of his bed. He felt a headache coming on. He rubbed his temples when memories of last night flooded into his mind. Sam immediately stood up, but regretted it when he felt dizzy. Stumbling around, trying to make his way to the bathroom, Sam called out Dean's name.

"Dean." He reached the door and knocked three times. "Dean... you okay?" Sam looked down at the door knob. His hand turned the knob slowly, mentally preparing himself for anything.

The door opened up and Sam stepped inside. The light was off so he turned it on to find an empty bathroom. No sign of Dean.

"Dean?" Sam looked behind the door. He walked further in and pulled the shower curtains back but still didn't see Dean.

Sam heard the motel door open and close. Quietly, Sam moved and peeked out to see who the intruder was.

With his best bitch face on, Sam strode out of the bathroom; his hands flying in the air and back to his sides as he says, "Dean, where the hell were you?"

Dean had a smirk on his face as he sets the two coffee's and two small boxes of pie down on the table. "Aw, did wittle Sammy miss me?" Dean says.

Sam scrunched up his face in confusion. "Dean... where the hell were you?" Sam asked more quietly.

Dean looked up at Sam and saw what was close to his puppy dog face. "No need to get worked up, little bro. I just went out to grab us some breakfast, that's all." He picks up one of the pie containers and starts digging in.

Sam tilted his head in more confusion. "Wh... what?"

Dean took a long sigh. Shaking his head he says, "Okay, fine, Sammy. What do you want me to say? Sorry I didn't come home last night because I was with some hot chick?"

Sam's eyes practically flew out of his head. He was so lost for words right now, he couldn't think straight. He didn't even know what to say!

"What girl?"

"The one we met at the bar two nights ago. Um..." Dean said, trying to recollect her name.

"What bar?" Sam mostly said to himself.

Dean snapped his fingers. "Cindy Fletcher... I think it was..." Dean shrugged his shoulder as he sat down and continued to eat his pie. Sam still stared at Dean like he was crazy.

"Who?!"

Dean looked at Sam as if he lost his mind. "The barmaid. You remember... I almost got into a fight with her ex if you hadn't stopped us. I would've one, too."

Sam watched as Dean took off the cover to his coffee and drank it from the rim of the cup. So, apparently something strange is going on, that much Sam knew.

Sam sat down on the chair across from him. "Dean... what do you remember from last night?" Sam says carefully.

"A whole lotta fun." Dean says, a smirk appearing on his face.

Sam rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Dean, this is serious. Do you remember what happened to Cas?"

Shaking his head, Dean says, "Who's Cas?"

Sam looked away from Dean in shock. Either Dean was messing with him (which Sam's seriously starting to doubt) or Dean doesn't really know who Cas is.

Dean shook his head once more. "I don't understand. What's wrong, Sammy?"

Sam slowly turned to Dean. "You... you seriously don't remember Cas o-or the, uh, the demons that we had to escape? Or Abaddon walking into a burning building?!" By this point, Sam was yelling. Dean raised his hands.

"Whoa, hey! Just calm down, alright? Look, Sam, I honestly don't know what you're on, okay? The doctors probably gave you too much of something, but, hey. Listen. Whatever you're talking about, it was probably just a dream. A crazy messed up dream."

"Dean, what the hell are you talking about?!"

"Alright, man, I know losing Jessica is hard on ya-"

"Jessica?" Sam says, "Jess has been dead for nearly ten years, Dean!"

"Sam, is everything alright with you?" Sam took a moment to take in some deep breaths. He still didn't have a clue as to what was going on. Why the hell would Dean bring up Jessica? Dean continued talking. "Jessica died two months ago, Sam."

"What? No, s-she... what year is this?" Sam suddenly asked.

"Sam, you're scaring me."

Sam slammed his hand down on the table. "What year is it?"

Dean gave him a concerning look before answering, "2006."

Sam rushed off to the bathroom with Dean following right behind him. Sam looked into the mirror and couldn't believe what he saw looking right back at him.

A 22 year old version of himself. "Oh my God"

"I know, you look hideous." Dean tried to joke. "Could you tell me what's going on?"

Sam slowly turned to Dean. Looking at Dean now, Sam cursed himself for not noticing how much younger Dean looked. "I honestly don't know."

"I think you need help, Sam. The doctors subscribed a very good hospital to put you in."

"You think I'm crazy, don't you?"

Dean just stared at Sam. "Um... well you did just talked about demons and some chick, so..."

"Abaddon isn't a lady..." Sam says quietly but Dean still heard him.

"Abaddon? I wasn't talking about her. I mean't Cas. Doesn't Cas stand for Cassie or something?"

Sam smiled a little. "No, not even close. And what about you? With the things we've hunted, I would say you're pretty crazy, too."

"Hunted? I've never went hunting in my life."

"What?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think I would be good at it."

"Are you kidding me? You're great at it! You're the be-" Sam stopped himself to think about it. "Wait, you're talking about deer hunting?"

"Yeah." Dean says like it was obvious. "What else hunting is there to do around here?"

Sam groaned to himself. If this Dean didn't know anything about hunters or the supernatural, Sam didn't want to ruin that. "Just forget I said anything." Dean nods his head.

"Oh, wait," Dean says as he makes his way over to a duffel bag, digs around in there for a couple of seconds, then walks back over to Sam. "Here." Sam took the pill that Dean gave him. "It's what the doc wants you to take. One every two hours. He said it'll help you."

Sam nodded as he swallowed the pill. He then walked back to his bed and laid under the covers. Dean had went to go take a shower.

Why was Sam sent back to 2006? What was going on? Did he somehow go back in time? If he did, how? Sam ran through the memories of last night. Nothing significant stood out. Well, except for Castiel... Sam was definitely going to lose sleep over this one.


	3. Tale of Two Sam's

**Author's Note: Sorry, this is long overdue... Just wanted to give a special thanks to those who favorite and/or follow this story and to ****Loredana Luna De Luca for leaving a review**** =) I would love to read what you guys think about the story so far, so please leave a review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Tale of Two Sam's<p>

It was right around mid afternoon when Sam woke up. At first he thought he had dream the part where he woke up back in the year 2006, but seeing a 26 year old Dean sitting on the couch by the TV told him otherwise.

Sam sat up in bed and stretched. Dean looked over to him. "How you feeling?"

"Uh, better. I guess." Sam mumbled. Dean turned off the TV and sat on the end of Sam's bed.

"You know, you had me really worried this morning. I mean, with the stuff you were talking about. And saying that, you know, Jess had been gone for nearly ten years. It wasn't natural."

"Yeah, I know..." Sam says looking down. He had to figure out what the hell happened between last night and this morning.

Dean continued talking. "I mean, yeah, I've seen you trying to hide the pain before, but this went over the top.

Sam's left arm felt itchy, so he rolled up his sleeve a little to scratch his arm, but confusion filled his face when he saw his arm wrapped up in white gauze.

"What's this?"

"It's a gauze bandage." Dean pointed out.

"I know what it is, but what's it doing on me?"

"You don't remember?" Sam shook his head. When Dean didn't say anything, Sam saw what he wanted to say by the look on his face.

"I done this to myself."

Dean nodded his head. "I broke down the bathroom door to your apartment, got you, and rushed you to the ER."

"And when was that?"

"About a month ago." Sam could tell that Dean didn't want to talk anymore on the subject and Sam felt the same way. When Jessica died in his... timeline?... it was hard on him, he had nightmares about it, but he never had it this bad. Apparently this Sam (from what Sam had gathered) got very depressed and a month after Jess had been gone, he tried to take away his own life. And of course with taking medicine and doctors prescribing these hospitals to help him out, this Sam has been acting out probably days after Jessica's death. Sam remembers what he was doing days after Jessica's death. Hunting down a wendigo down in Colorado while looking for dad.

_Wait, that's it! _Sam thought as he looked at Dean. "Hey, where's dad?" Sam needed to know if John's hunting. And if he is, maybe he could explain to John what happened to him so John could help Sam out somehow.

"He's in Minnesota. That's where we're headed. Well, were headed until you get better."

"I am better!"

"You say it but you don't sound sure of it." Dean says. Sam knew what he had to do. Dean would never say no if Sam did his puppy face thing. He knew it worked when Dean said, "I'll call the doctor, tell him we're leaving for Minnesota." Dean got up and went to his bag to get out his cell phone.

Sam smiled to himself and went to the bathroom. He took another look at himself in the mirror and still couldn't believe it.

"How the hell did this happen?"

* * *

><p>Dean lifted his head up. When he opened his eyes, he noticed that he was still in the bathroom. He got up and went over to the sink. After splashing water onto his face, Dean grabbed the towel that was hanging on the rack and wiped his face. He then wiped his hands and threw the little towel back onto the rack. His eyes were a little puffed up due to all the crying he did last night.<p>

A scream filled the air, startling Dean. The first thing coming to his mind is that Sam's in trouble.

Dean ran out of the bathroom and into the room area, ready for a fight. Seeing no threat, Dean looked to Sam, who was giving him a weird look.

"De... Dean?" Sam says, eyes squinted and shock on his face. "What happened to you?"

"You really asking that question after last night?" Sam shook his head and Dean asked, "Why'd you scream?"

Sam didn't answer. He tried to get up but ended up fainting back onto the bed.

"Sam? Sammy?!" Dean was by Sam's side in a flash. He shook Sam but nothing happened.

"What's gotten into him?" To make sure nothing did, Dean did every test on Sam and nothing came up.

"Better safe than sorry." Dean says. He was just glad that Sam's still breathing.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So... I know it's short, but at least it's something, right?<strong>


	4. Family Matters

Chapter 4: Family Matters

Dean drove the Impala up to a two story house. Sam eyed the house as Dean looked at him. "We're here." Dean said as he took the keys out of the ignition.

Sam nodded his head, still eyeing the house. "This is where Dad lives?" There was something about the house that screamed at Sam. It seemed familiar, but Sam couldn't place where he saw the house before.

"Yeah... You okay?"

"Dean, can you stop asking me that?"

"Sam-"

"Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you, but for the umpteenth time I'm fine, I swear. And I promise that the moment I don't feel right, I'll tell you."

Dean nodded his head as he exited the Impala and headed to the front door of the house. He didn't want to invade Sam's personal space too much, but he just had to know how Sam's doing. He couldn't afford to lose Sam like he almost did a month ago.

Sam watched as Dean knocked on the door. He hated pushing Dean away but it was the only thing he could do for now. At least until he figured out how he got here. And besides, it wasn't _his_ Dean.

The door opened up and the brothers were faced with a teenage boy with light brown hair.

"Adam?" Sam said, his eyes opened wide. Sam knew now why the house seemed familiar. It was the same house that Adam took Dean and him to investigate when Kate went missing.

"Hey, Sam! Dean! C'mon in! Happy New Year!" Adam opened the door all the way; Dean and Sam made their way into the house.

"Oh, Happy New Year to you, too." Sam said, almost awkwardly. When they walked into the living room, the brothers were greeted by their father.

"Dad," Sam said as he walked right up to John and gave him the biggest hug. Sam didn't want to let John go.

"Hey, Sammy. Happy New Year." John said as he returned the hug. When Sam finally pulled back, he noticed that Dean had stayed off by the corner and had only given John a half wave, to which John gave Dean a head nod. After the four Winchester boys sat down, a blonde haired woman came in.

"Hey, Sam and Dean! Happy New Year!"

Sam took a double look at the woman. "Kate?"

"Well, don't be a stranger! Come give me a hug!" Kate said.

"She doesn't bite." John said, then added, "Well, only in the bedroom."

"Eww, dad, that's gross!" Adam said as John laughed. Sam got up, hugged Kate, then sat back down on the left of Dean. Kate sat down on a sofa that was to Dean's right.

"It's so good to see you, Sam. How you been?" Kate asked.

"Um... a lot better, actually. Thanks for asking."

"Is that the truth, Sam?" John asked.

Sam looked over to John, who sat on a different sofa to his left. John looked somewhat younger, someone who hadn't been spending the rest of his life hunting something that killed his wife. "Yes, sir. Er, yeah." Sam said casually.

John studied Sam. John couldn't place his finger on it, but something felt off to him. "Adam, why don't you go up to your room and finish that biology project that's due Tuesday, okay?"

Even though John asked it as a question, Adam knew it was a command. He knew better than to argue with John. So the fifteen year old nodded his head as he left upstairs to his room.

"How you feeling, Sam?" John then asked.

Sam felt like he was going to burst- going to go crazy. How many more people were going to ask that same damn question to him?

Sam was about to answer when he heard Dean spoke. "Sam's doing a lot better. I've been keeping a close eye on him and keeping him up-to-date with all his medicines. He's doing just fine." Sam looked to Dean, a small smile made its way to his face.

"Yeah, that's what you said last month and look where that got him." John said, mostly to himself.

"John!" Kate scolded.

"Well, it's the same old speech, Kate! 'Sam's fine'. 'I'm watching over him'." - John turned to Dean - "If you were watching over him, Sam wouldn't have tried to kill himself! It's your responsibility to look out for your brother!" Sam was expecting to see Dean jump off the couch and yell back at John. But that didn't happen. Dean just sat there and stared at the multi-colored rug. "I mean, stop worrying about _him_ and focus on your brother!"

"This isn't about him." Dean said quietly. Sam was confused as to who "him" was.

"Really? You know, I have had it with this attitude of yours. I mean, you see _him _and its like he recruited you or something! It's sickening! I don't think Sam needs the help, it's you that does!"

"John, that's enough!" Kate said sternly.

The room fell silent for a few seconds. Sam looked at John and saw that he was breathing heavily, hatred filled his fathers eyes. Then Sam took a look at Dean. Dean carried tears in his eyes, but didn't let them fall. Sam moved on to look at Kate, who stared down John. Sam then looked back to John. If Dean spoke up for Sam, then Sam was as well going to speak up for his older brother. "What the hell is a matter with you?"

"Excuse me?" John said, almost surprised that Sam was saying anything at all.

"What, in the hell, is a matter with you? He's you're son; what's so sickening about him?"

"Sam, let it go." Dean spoke.

"What?"

"Listen to him, Sam. You don't want to know what a let down your brother is to this family." John said.

"John, I said that's it!" Kate yelled, but was ignored once again.

"Let down? If anyone's a let down, it should be me! I mean, I almost-"

"Enough is a enough!" Kate yelled. That time, it sure had quieted the men. "Now, we're all going to wash up, get ready for dinner, and _move on._ No one is blaming themselves or others from now on, inside or outside of this house. We're a family, and this family needs to stick together. It's a new year, and we're all going to start fresh." A beeper in the kitchen had gone off. "Now, if you'll excuse me, the turkey is done. Dinner should be ready in ten minutes." Kate disappeared into the kitchen, but before she left she said, "And I don't want to hear another word coming out of your mouths unless you got something nice to say to each other."

* * *

><p>Dean watched as Sam slowly started to flutter his eyes open. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God. What happened to you?"<p>

Sam sat up in the bed he was in and stared at Dean. "What happened to me? W-what happened to you?"

Dean gave Sam a look. "What are you talking about?"

"Dean- you're, you're old!"

"Old? I'm 35!" Seeing the horrified look on Sam's face, Dean asked, "Sam, are you alright?"

"No, I'm not! I-I don't know what's going on!" Sam got out of bed and walked the few feet to get to the bathroom. He was going to go to the sink to splash some water on his face, but was stopped short when a middle aged man dressed in all black appeared right in front of him.

Sam jumped back and before he could react any more, the man in black snapped his fingers. Sam fell hard on the floor.

"Crowley," Dean said.

"Moose will be fine. Well, if that is Moose." Crowley went to look at Sam's body.

"What do you mean?"

"This isn't your brother, Squirrel."

"What? Of course that's Sam."

"Yes, its Sam, but not him. This one's soul isn't corrupted as much as Moose. In fact, this soul isn't corrupted at all."

"Then where the hell is my brother."

"Does it look like I know? I don't keep tabs on you boys all the time, you know. I have people to do that for me."

Dean shook his head. "First last night and now this."

"Ah, yes. I heard about that."

"Why you here, Crowley?" Dean snapped.

"I can't give my condolences?" When Dean didn't say anything, Crowley continued. "Seeing what happened to your angel must have been devastating."

"I don't want to talk about that."

"Aw, Dean. Do you really think I, of all people, will respect what you don't want to talk about?"

"It was worth a shot." Dean said as he sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Oh Squirrel, where do I begin?"

"Begin with what?"

Crowley thought. "Hmm... how do I say this without sounding nice?"

"Crowley-"

"I want the redheaded whore gone, too."

"Abaddon. You want her gone."

"Well, we're not exactly BFF's."

"And neither are we."

"And that's what we can change!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll help you with Abaddon. And, maybe if I feel up to it, find out what happened to dead weight over here." Crowley said as he looked down at Sam's sleeping body.

"So what's the catch?"

"No catch. Just trust."

"Trust you? You want me to trust you?"

"I trust you, Dean. Don't you trust me?"

"No."

"We'll see about that. You'll be getting a... present from me soon. I hope you change your mind, Dean. We could accomplish so much together, you and I." With a snap of his fingers, Crowley was gone from the room.


	5. The Present

Chapter 5: The Present

Sam went to explore the rest of the house. There were a lot more pictures hung up on the walls. In the pictures Sam saw John in, he looked genuinely happy. Sam smiled a little to himself.

"Hey," Sam turned to his right to see Dean.

"Hey."

"Listen, about what happened back there... I wanna say thanks."

"Yeah, don't mention it. Hey, can I ask you something?" Sam asked, and when Dean nodded his head Sam said, "What were dad and you talking about?"

Dean shook his head. "It was nothing, Sam."

"Didn't sound like nothing."

"Just let it go, will ya?" Sam stared long and hard at Dean. Why did Dean want Sam to let this go?

Sam was about to further press the issue when he noticed a blonde haired girl around the age of ten standing at the end of the hall.

"Who's that?" Sam questioned.

Dean turned around to see who Sam was talking about. "That's Kyla." Upon seeing Sam's blank face, Dean said, "John and Kate's ten year old daughter."

"Dad and Kate had a daughter together?!"

"Yeah, two actually."

"How old is the other one?"

"Heaven is three." Dean looked at Sam. He wanted to ask if Sam was okay, but knew that Sam would most likely snap at him.

"Mom says dinner's ready." Kyla said as she turned back around and headed for the dinning room.

"Let's go," Dean said to Sam as he followed Kyla down the hall with Sam right behind him.

Sam and Dean sat next to each other at the table with Kyla and Adam sitting across from them. John and Kate sat at the ends of the table; Heaven in a high chair by Kate.

After John had said grace (a weird thing for Sam to have had witnessed), no one dared to speak. Adam and Kyla had heard the screaming match between their father and Sam and Dean. Adam had to comfort Kyla because she didn't like it when people yelled. Kate had sat there feeding Heaven her baby food, and had pretended that the last twenty minutes didn't happened. John was still angry with Dean, sending his elder son looks of disappointment. This didn't go unnoticed to Sam. He saw the looks and couldn't help be think that he felt sorry for this Dean. Even in this universe, John and Dean had their heated arguments.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day, Dean wondered what Crowley meant by saying he would be getting a "present" from him soon. Assuming it might be something bad, Dean warded their motel room as best he could. He prepared weapons for every type of monster out there and made sure that Sam would be out of harms way since he was still asleep. But it looked like Sam was just starting to wake.<p>

"You're not going to faint on me again, are you?" Dean said.

"Who was that guy?" Sam asked, ignoring Dean's question.

"Someone that you don't need to know."

"He appeared out of nowhere! Of course I need to know!"

"No you don't, because we're sending you back to wherever you came from."

Sam stayed silent. He had nothing else to say. There was nothing he could say. He kept thinking over to that night, the last thing he remembered doing before he woke up here.

Thinking about that night, Sam thought of something. "What happened to me?"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked confused.

"Like, what happened to your Sam?"

Dean never really gave it much thought. At first Dean thought that his Sam was still in there, but it wasn't like this was possession or something. So where was his brother? Dean realized that there could only be one reasonable answer to this: his Sam and this Sam had somehow switched bodies.

Dean explained his theory to Sam. Even though this was strange to him, Sam had the same thought, but what had them wondering was how the switch was made.

"I'm gonna wash up." Sam said as he left off to the bathroom. He closed and locked the door behind him. Sam faced the mirror. He couldn't believe how old he had looked. He had to be in his early thirties. His hair was longer, and kind of a more lighter color. He was mire buffer looking. Even taller, too. But what made Sam on the uneasy side was when he would look into his eyes. They seemed dark, and not just in color. Like almost as if they witnessed things that they shouldn't have

Sam stared down at his arms. They were covered in long sleeves. Sam took a deep breath before rolling the sleeves up. He examined his arms and noticed faded scars all over them. Was this Sam suicidal like him?

Dean knocked on the door, bringing Sam out of his thoughts. He went over to open the door.

"Yeah?"

"How you holding up so far?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure." Sam answered truthfully. He didn't know how he felt. Sam wished he could just fall back asleep and when he wakes up everything will be back to normal. Unfortunately, he knew it wasn't going to be that easy. Especially when Dean held out a gun for him to take.

"Why're you giving this to me?"

"To protect yourself."

"From what?!"

"Do you know how to use a gun?" Dean said, completely ignoring Sam's question.

"I guess, yeah."

"Then shoot when I tell you to and who I tell you to." Sam looked at Dean with horror. Dean went on and said, "Hopefully you won't have to use that, but if push comes to shove..." Dean left his sentence hanging in the air. "Get dress. Keep the gun with you at all times."

After Sam got dressed, and tucked the gun behind him between his belt and pants as he saw Dean do, Sam went to stand by the bed he woke up from.

"What's with all the weapons?"

"Protection."

"Protection?" Sam said, "What does that even mean? What do we need protection for?"

"Monsters." Dean flat out said. "They're real."

"What? Monsters aren't real." So apparently this Dean is crazy, Sam thought.

"Of course they are."

"Okay, so you expect me to believe you?" Dean nodded his head. "Okay, so what? Next thing you're going to tell me is that we hunt them?!"

"Bingo," Dean said as he rechecked his rifle to make sure it was filled with rocksalt.

Sam was about to argue with Dean but was cut off by saying anything. It was at that moment when they heard knocking on the front door. They both turned their heads toward the sound.

"Stay back," Dean whispered to Sam. "Get your gun ready," Dean said as he laid the rifle down on the bed and pulled out his own pistol.

Dean looked out the seeing hole but didn't see anything. He turned back to see Sam. He had his gun out and ready. Dean slowly reached for the doorknob and once he had his hold on it, twisted the knob and opened the door wide.

Dean opened it up to see the very person he thought he would never see again.

"Cas?"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Okay, so there was a better version of this chapter but stupid me I had logged off without saving and lost it all. So I had rewrote this in the morning, at school, and finished a few hours ago. So, tell me what yall think of the story so far by leaving a review, I love to read what you guys write! I do appreciate all who has read/reviewed so far and favorited/followed this story. It means so much to me.


	6. Everyday Normal

Chapter 6: Everyday Normal

He heard the engine to the car as it drove away. Before that he heard Sam yelling at someone. And before that, he had to say goodbye to the one he loved; had to tell him to leave him.

Castiel was left lying in the cold white turning red snow; blood from his wounds were seeping out. There were demons all around him. He was being kicked all over. He was stabbed a few times. He had punches thrown at him. He thought he was going to die.

One by one, the demons took their turn torturing Castiel. They wanted to know all about heaven; where the door ways to get there were, would there be any angels guarding exits, things like that. Castiel didn't know why they would ask that, but it didn't matter to him because he had no intention on answering them. Castiel just wanted this to end. He got his wish when one demon said to kill the angel since he wasn't going to talk. Cas watched as one demon had got up and raised an angel knife just above him.

This was it, the end. Cas closed his eyes, thinking of Dean and how he hoped that Sam and him were both somewhere safe. But the demon never brought the knife down.

Cas wondered why, until that's when he heard it. That deep Scottish accent. Castiel wasn't entirely sure what was said between Crowley and the demons. He was zoning out, mostly because of how much he was hurting all over.

The next few days were a blur. Cas remembered seeing Crowley's face standing above him right before he passed out. When he awoke, he was on a bed in some plain, brown painted room. He would see Crowley coming in from time to time, but every time Cas asked Crowley where were they, Crowley would tell him to can it, that Cas needed his rest.

Cas remembered closing his eyes. He was still in the room on that hard mattress bed. So he was very confused when he woke up in front of a motel room door. He didn't know what came over him, but something told him to knock on the door. So that's exactly what Castiel decided to do.

After knocking on the door, Cas walked a few steps to his right and stood there viewing his surrounding. He heard the door unlock and open, so Cas went to stand by it. He couldn't believe who he saw.

"Cas?" Dean stood there, a gun in his hand as he stared at Cas. Dean lowered the gun as he walked a step closer to Cas. He pulled the angel by his trench coat and hauled him into the room. Dean looked out to make sure no one saw. He closed and locked the door then turned back around to see Cas.

The angel stood there, not sure if Dean was happy to see him or angry that he made Dean leave him in the hands of Abaddon and the demons. Dean walked up to Cas. Cas was preparing himself for a slap in the face, or even yelling from Dean. What he got instead sort of took him off guard.

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel. Cas could feel relief coming off of Dean.

"I thought..." Dean started to say but stopped. He pulled back from Castiel and took a step back as he cleared his throat. "I thought you were a goner back there."

"Can't get rid of me that easily." Cas replied.

"What happened? How did you escape?"

"I didn't. Crowley came and got me."

"Wait, Crowley?" Dean thought it over. Crowley did say that he was going to be sending Dean a 'present' to him soon; could Cas be the 'present'? Is that what Crowley was talking about?

Dean explained to Cas about Crowley's visit. "I don't get it, though" Cas said, "Why would Crowley help?"

"I don't know. He said something about wanting Abaddon gone and that he will help us." Dean explained.

"So what's the catch?"

"I asked him that and he said there was none, just trust."

Sam cleared his throat. Dean was about to explain to Cas about Sam's 'condition', but Cas beat him to it. "There's something different about you," Cas said as he looked at Sam.

"Yeah, it's Sam but not Sam." Dean said.

Cas stared at Sam a little longer. Sam cleared his throat once more before he said, "So," Sam said, not sure what he should say. He thought tha it would be best to engage in conversation, but he has absolutely no idea what they were talking about. But he also didn't want to be just the third wheel.

Dean continued talking, "I'm trying to figure out how this happened. I'm gonna hit the books later on today and see if I can find anything on this."

"It could be possible that this Sam and your Sam have switched places." Cas said.

"I know, but how?"

* * *

><p>After dinner, Sam walked outside. He needed to get away from everything in that house. They were a normal family now, Dean and John, facing normal family problems. John started a new life with Kate, having Adam, Kyla, and Heaven. And even though this Sam's life might seem like hell, this was heaven. Having a normal life.<p>

But Sam know this life was never meant for him. He knew that when he was with Jess. He knew that when he left for Stanford. Deep down Sam knew it all long but never wanted to admit it aloud because then he would have to stop pretending, and he didn't want to do that.

Sam heard the front door open up but he didn't look back to see who it was because he already knew who followed him out.

"Thought you were out here." Dean said as he walked up to where Sam was standing against the Impala.

"Or maybe because you were watching me like a hawk after that heated disussion with dad right before dinner." Sam said. Sam realized that that came out a little harsher than what he acually meant to say. "I'm sorry,"

"No, no, you're right. I hate to admit it, but you're right, Sammy. It was my responsibility to look after you and I failed."

Sam shook his head. "No, you didn't. Dean, you have to understand that you didn't fail Sam."

Dean nodded his head when he looked at Sam a little stange. "Did you...? Did you referred to yourself in third person?"

"Uh," Sam stuttered a bit, "I mean, yeah, I did. I must have forgot to take my pills."

"Sam, you're lying."

"No, seriously."

Dean sighed. "You can't keep doing that. I have the bottle right here." Dean pulled out the clear yellow medicine bottle from his leather jacket pocket. "Here." He said as he opened the jar and handed two pills to Sam.

Sam took the pills and swallowed them. "Thanks."

"Yeah, don't mention it. You better take this." Dean handed the bottle over to Sam. Sam took it and held it in his hands. He looked the bottle over and saw the scibbled hand writing.

"Dr. T. Badwin?" Sam questioned.

Dean shugged his shoulders. "Makes you feel sorry for the guy, doesn't it?"

Sam shook his head. "Its getting cold out. We should head back inside." Dean agrued with him, and the two headed inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>And that's chapter 6! Thank you to all who has reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. It means the world to me, and I can't thank you all enough! Please do leave a review so I know that people out there like the story. I don't really have a schedule for when I update but it will probably be Tuesday's and Friday's and/or Saturday's.


	7. Truth

Chapter 7: Truth

Sam had nowhere to go. Demons had chased after him. They had him cornered. There was no way he could escape them. There was too many of them. Sam cowered in the corner. He had no weapons to protect himself with, no one there to back him up. He was all alone.

Sam closed his eyes shut. He tried to focus on other things. This couldn't be real. This couldn't be happening. Sam was in Minnesota at John's house in one of the guest bedrooms. He had to focus. This was not real. This was not happening. He had to get away.

"Sam? Sam?!" Sam heard someone call out his name. He tried to focus on the voice but it was hard. "Sam?! Sammy, wake up!"

Sam finally opened his eyes all the way and saw Dean sitting on his bed. Dean had been shaking Sam's shoulders to get him to wake up. Sam stared at Dean for a while, trying to process what had just happened. He looked around and saw that he was back in the guest bedroom.

"Hey, you okay?" Dean asked. Sam didn't say anything. "Did you take your pills before you went to sleep?"

Sam shook his head no. He didn't see why he had to take the pills because he didn't need them.

"Where did you put the bottle?" Sam pointed over to the desk drawer. Dean got up, grabbed the pill bottle, and sat back by Sam. "Here,"

"Thanks." Sam took the two pills. "Why am I taking two now? I thought it was one every two hours or something."

"It was but Dr. Badwin called yesterday and said to go ahead and double it."

"Why?" Dean shrugged his shoulders but Sam knew that he was holding something back. "Dean, why?"

"So, um, after that scare you gave me when you woke up, when I called the doc saying that we were going to Minnesota, I told him about you. That's when he recommended it."

"Do you think I'm going crazy?"

Dean thought about it before he had answered, "Yes, I do. I worry about you, Sammy."

He had never wanted to tell this Dean about what really lurks in the dark but in order for Dean to understand fully why Sam had been acting the way he had... Sam took a deep breath. "I wasn't going to say anything because... because if your Sam and I ever switched back, it would be like nothing ever happened."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know how it happened, but somehow your Sam and me switched places." Sam saw the confusion on Dean's face. "I come from a... a different universe... where it's the year 2014."

"How? That's impossible."

"I know that this is hard to believe but it's true. I'm not making this up, Dean, I swear. In there, we're both in our thirties." Sam knew that Dean wasn't believing a word he was saying. "Dean, it's all true. Why would I be lying about this?!"

"I don't know! Maybe for attention!"

"You seriously think I'm doing this for attention?!"

"Sam, I don't know what to believe right now! I mean you're telling me that you're from a different universe and that the Sam I grew up with is in your universe - I mean this is insane!"

"I know it is and I know this is a lot to take in."

"Yeah, it is."

"But it's true. Dean, you gotta believe me."

Dean looked into Sam's eyes. He always had a way of knowing when Sam was lying and telling the truth. When he looked into Sam's eyes, he saw truth. He didn't want to believe Sam though. This was crazy; Sam saying that he's from a different universe. But, it would make sense to the things he was saying from that morning.

"You say Jess has been gone for how long?"

"Almost ten years." Sam said softly. He watched as Dean seemed to be deep in thought.

"What were you saying about demons and a burning building?" Dean asked.

"That's going to be a little harder for you to grasp. If you want the whole story, I'll need to start from the beginning."

* * *

><p>Dean had been looking through tons of books at a local library trying to see if there was anything on switching universes. He knew it was a long-shot but they had to start from somewhere. They pretty much figured that the two Sam's had switched places but they needed to find out how.<p>

Dean closed his book. Another dead end.

"Did you find anything?" Dean jumped when he heard Cas' voice come from behind him. Dean turned slightly to see Cas pull out the chair next to him and sat down.

"No, I haven't." Dean answered. He looked around the library to make sure that no one had seen Cas randomly appeared. "What about you? Where did you go?"

"I flew around trying to see if I could locate our Sam."

"Did you find him?"

"Unfortunately, no, I didn't." Cas dragged the book that Dean was reading to look it over.

"You're not going to find anything in there. I searched through half of those books and didn't find anything."

"Where's Sam?" Cas asked, ignoring Dean as he skimmed over the pages.

"He's back at the motel."

"He's by himself?"

"Of course not. I have someone over there watching him."

* * *

><p>Sam sat on the couch flipping through the channels. There were a whole bunch of shows on TV that he hadn't seen before. He guessed that was one of the perks of going into the future.<p>

"Hey, you hungry?"

Sam looked over to see the person that Dean had called to "babysit" him.

"I guess I could for a sandwich." Sam said. It was in the afternoon anyways. After two minutes, Sam was handed his sandwich. "Thanks, Charlie."

"You're welcome." Charlie was briefly told by Dean over the phone about what happened to Sam. Charlie went over and sat down next to Sam. Sam, who had his teeth sunk into his sandwich, eyed Charlie as she kept her gaze on him.

"Why are you staring at me?" Sam asked, a little crept out.

Charlie shrugged her shoulders. "No reason. You say you're from the past?"

"I never said that."

"Well, no, not you but Dean did... Is it true?"

"Yeah, it is."

"How was little Sam like?"

"I doubt this Sam and I had the same childhood. I mean, in this universe they hunt monsters. I didn't do that."

Charlie nodded her head. "So what year are you from?"

"It would be 2006." After a thought, Sam said, "I bet Dean is worrying about me right now."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. Knowing Sam, he probably would hold his tongue on revealing all things supernatural to your Dean."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Oh, if Charlie and (2006) Sam only knew... Anyhow, I just wanted to say a massive thank you to everyone reading this story because it means so much to see how many people have read this story. Reviews are well appreciated!

I also wanted to say that sometime this week or next week, I'm going to post a new story. It's Destiel and m-preg...


End file.
